Yoshitsune Yamakawa
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=November 2 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |age-part2=32 |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=Kage |classification=Kage |occupations=Gensokage, Leader of Akuryō |nature type=Blaze Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Water Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Blaze Release |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Gingagakure |teams=Akuryō |clan=Uchiha Clan |relationship=Yuzuki Kaguya~Wife, Taifū Uchiha~Son, Kiyomi Uchiha~Daughter, Yorinori Uchiha~Brother, Madara Uchiha~Ancestor, Taiga Uchiha~Nephew |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Yoshitsune Uchiha (団扇義経, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. He was later taken to Konohagakure by his brother after their parents died, though when he got older he left due to learning the reasons behind the massacre. He is the creator and leader of his own personal team known as Akuryō. He later formed the Land of Elements and Gingagakure with the help of Akuryō. With that he became the "First Gensokage" (初代影の元素, Shodai Gensokage). Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on its back. He had brown hair and the normal onxy black eyes of his clan. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well. He wears a black belt holding a gold bordered black cloth which holds his sword's sheath. He also wears a black scarf and black gloves as well. Underneath his scarf he wears a magatama necklace with nine beads on it. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was kind-hearted and sympathetic. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay. He was also cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin. Once he defected from the village his personality changed, as he became more serious. He became less cocky and more watchful to make sure he won't get hurt. He can also be very kind at times, espicially to his wife Yuzuki Kaguya and his teammates. He is very caring for his son and daughter, Taifū Uchiha and Kiyomi Uchiha, and can forgive most people, such as when he allowed Naien Ryūou to join Akuryō to redeem himself. He is very close with all the members of Akuryō, and loves all the villagers of Gingagakure. He also became overjoyed when he discovered Kazesō had faked his death to help Yoshitsune grow stronger. He evens jokes around with his best friends Reitō Yuki and Sakin. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra, said to be comparable to that of a . He is a master of many techniques, many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. Through his skill he was able to combat Ryun Uchiha for quite some time, but was ultimately defeated. He also has great chakra control and shape manipulation, shown when he was able to learn the Rasengan from Kazesō. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it like a master. He uses it to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes. He also enjoys using the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes as it immobilizes his enemies so he can leave the battle more quickly and Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reflect genjutsu. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon the presumed death of his sensei Kazesō, Yoshitsune's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs out of anger and sadness. With it he unlocked the great Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Yoshitsune casts Amaterasu from his left eye and Tsukuyomi from his right eye. He has enough skill with Amaterasu to extinguish it though he later gained the ability to control it. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for thirty minutes in which Yoshitsune fatally stabbed his brother and took his eyes for his own. This caused the three points to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Of his techniques, Yoshitsune is known as the master of Susanoo. With it he possesses the ability to summon certain parts of it. He also wields many weapons with it, including his Susanoo Sword, which is in the shape of a , and Susanoo Bow. His Susanoo wields his unique Shinsō, which can temporarily seal away people's chakra, and finally his shield Taiyōtate, which can absorb chakra, gives him a fragment of the absorbed chakra, and can produce a blinding light. It also has a stabilized final form like Madara's, though his takes on a appearance. Nature Transformations Yoshitsune's affinity is the Fire Release. He wields it with great skill and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He also mastered powerful fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere. He also used Water Release frequently and as such uses techniques such as the Water Release: Great Water Dragon Bullet and the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique as a counter technique. He also knows a few Lightning Release techniques in honor of his brother and Mjolnir, with the Lightning Beast Running Technique being his favorite lightning technique. He also learned the Lightning Release: Great Lightning Annihilation by copying it from Yuzuki with his Sharingan. After transfering the eyes of his brother, Yoshitsune gained Yorinori's ability of Blaze Release. With this he gained the ability to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu to make techniques such as the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi and the Shield of Black Flames. He also invented the Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique, which is is signature technique. Kenjutsu Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with great skill. He imbues his fire and lightning chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. From his time as an ANBU in Konohagakure he learned the Dance of the Crescent Moon. Summoning Technique Much like , Yoshitsune is a summoner of crows. He uses them in ninjutsu and genjutsu like Itachi as well. With them he can preform genjutsu such as Ephemeral and the Dusk Crow Genjutsu, along with ninjutsu such as the Crow Clone Technique. He also uses the Scattering Thousand Crows Technique, though it is unknown if this technique actually involves the crows themselves. His main summoning crow is Kurohane, his only named crow. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult the Uchiha again I'll slaughter your family and leave you alone just like me." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." Trivia * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are beef and shrimp. * Yoshitsune fears geckos and frogs. * Yoshitsune has done 219 missions: 105 D-rank, 51 C-rank, 46 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. * Yoshitsune wishes to fight and . * Yoshitsune wishes to have a rematch with Ryun Uchiha. * His Susanoo's unique weapons, Shinsō and Taiyōtate, along with the shape of his Susanoo Sword are based on the weapons used by the Legionaries of ancient Rome. Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime